


I'm Fine

by Syiqah



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ... i'm projecting, Langst, other paladins mentioned, take a guess :), which part was made up? which part was what happened to me irl?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syiqah/pseuds/Syiqah
Summary: Things had been... difficult for the past few days. Everyone was snappy at the littlest of things. It was getting harder to start a conversation with each one of them. Ever Since Shiro disappeared, the castle became a whole different place to be. And Lance? Lance was trying his best to keep everyone sane. It was tense until a particular mission Allura agreed to that things became whole lot more than what Lance could handle.





	I'm Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey~ It's been a while hasn't it. So here's a langst fic after many months of being in a hiatus. I've been trying to get back to writing I hope this is good.

Things had been... difficult for the past few days. Everyone was snappy at the littlest of things. It was getting harder to start a conversation with each one of them. Ever Since Shiro disappeared, the castle became a whole different place to be. And Lance? Lance was trying his best to keep everyone sane. It was tense until a particular mission Allura agreed to that things became whole lot more than what Lance could handle.

The mission was going fine. Everything started as per usual. A simple mission of infiltration, get their objective and return it back to base. Easy. Right? Well, it was... That is... until their communication device began to act weird. Lance noticed it while he was sneaking in the halls. There was static, which is weird considering Pidge took pride in perfecting their technology. Another thing he also noticed was that the battlecruiser was emptier than usual. Something was amiss. So Lance did what he thought was right. He warned the rest. More static joined with their responses and Pidge was starting to get pissed.

“...Lance... Retrieve the relic... Pass it to the rebel”

It was hard to hear, but that definitely sounds like Allura. Not a moment later he received the coordinates of the rebel and the relic. He replied and went back to business. As high alert as he could. As weird as it was, the mission was done. he retrieved the relic and off it went with the rebel. Mission complete. Or so he thought...

 

* * *

 

“Lance, a word.” Oh boy. What did he do now? There was nothing wrong as far as he’s concerned. Unless it was his reckless flying? Whatever it was, Allura does not seem happy.

“Where’s the relic?”  What?

“Where’s the relic, Lance?” ... No...

“SPEAK UP! WHERE IS THE RELIC, LANCE!?” ... Fuck.

“With the rebel? Who else?” ...

“REBEL? WHAT REBEL, LANCE? THE MISSION WAS TO RETRIEVE THE RELIC AND GET BACK TO THE CASTLE. DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND??” ... Just kill him. He fucked up. He fucked up real bad. Fuck!

Like a deer in headlights, he stood still. If anyone saw him turn pale, no one mentioned it. Without even realising what went on, he had retreated back into his mind and let his body move on autopilot. He did remember being ushered to his room by someone and hearing various shouts from the others.

“Lance?” … It was quiet. A whisper. Someone was there.

“Lance, buddy. Please. Are you alright?” … Alright? Him? Nothing has been alright. Everyone’s not alright for quite a long time. Him? Alright? What makes you think he’s the exception? His smile? His jokes? His whole made up put together attitude? What? WHAT WAS IT? SOMEONE, PLEASE TELL HIM??

Something wet trailed down his face. At first a drop. And then another and another till a stream trailed down his face. A finger to touch the wet trailed. His eyes examined it but nothing seems to be processing… That’s when he felt the warmth. A hug? It felt familiar. Then the smell… it was familiar too. Slowly but surely, he’s being brought back.

“Hunk?” Confused? Yes, but he won’t deny his best buddy’s presence.

“Ssshhh you’re alright. I’m here. It’s okay. I’m here.” … He… He doesn’t deserve this.

“... Hunk, I’m fine.” He will be. Just give him time to build back that mask. Let him have the time to pick up the broken pieces. Please. **I’ll be fine.**

“No, you’re not, Lance. You’re not fine. I can see you’re not fine. Just cry it out, Lance. I’m here. I’ll always be here.” … And he did. He cried for the first time since he had to be strong for everyone else. He cried for the first time since forever ago. He didn’t know he needed to hear those words. He’s not fine. He was never fine, just like everyone else.

He is not fine…

But, he will be, and this time, together with everyone else. One small step at a time.


End file.
